The Drug
by UtterDominance
Summary: Mira, wants kids. Babies running around. So she does something about it. There are no lemons in this. there was one that had it but it was taken down due to explicit content. if you would like to know more please open and read. I am willing to give the first version to people so they understand this one. enjoy.


_** Like I said before, the Original THE DRUG has been removed. I have put the sequel up like so many people have asked me too. Here it is. If you still want the first part I am willing to give it to you. Just PM me with your email or I can send it through a PM it is up to you. Just so you are fully aware the First part it MA and very explicit. Due to this it was taken down. So if you do want it make sure that you know it is a Lemon story.**_

* * *

The Drug...

**Two Months Later**

_Bleghh~_ I wipe my mouth again and reach for the toilet flusher. I am going to kill Mira. She couldn't just wait. No. She had to be impatient. Stupid bitch. Ugh I feel like crap. I've been throwing up for the past week. I know exactly what's wrong too. Mira is going to squeal and proceed to fall on the floor, Erza is going to threaten Natsu, Grays going to be shocked that Natsu actually had sex before he did, and Levy, well Levy will laugh saying the same thing happened to her. She is now is the same position that I am just a few months ahead of me.

Natsu, Poor Natsu is going to feel horrible. He didn't stop apologizing for like the next week. He bought me everything I needed. I couldn't even walk the next day. He almost killed Mira; I think he still glares at her from time to time. Only Mira, Natsu, Levy, the dragon slayers (With their heightened senses and all), and I know what happened. So great now I get to tell everyone that Mira did it again. That stupid freaking drug. I thought Levy made her get rid of it all. I walk out of my bathroom after brushing my teeth for the second time that morning. I haven't gone to the guild all week, I know the dragon slayers would figure it out then not keep their mouths shut.

Dense Natsu hasn't figured it out but he is like with me 24/7 so he probably thinks it's just him. We are officially dating now; I mean after that he told me he loved me and that he was planning on telling me. Mira just sped up his plan. Good thing I love the stupid oaf. I decided that I was going to go to the guild today. I can't hide it forever and honestly Mira could use a good smack. I summon Plue and start on my walk to the guild.

"Be careful!" the men in the boat shout to me. I just wave them off with a smile. Natsu is on a mission with Romeo so I don't have to worry about telling him yet. I walk in the guild with a smile.

"Ohiyo Minna!" I smile and walk over to Gajeel and grab his wrist and drag him towards Wendy. Wendy is in the Library so I don't have to worry about any of them hearing me from there. Halfway there I can hear Gajeel start chuckling. As soon as I shut the door it becomes full out laughter. I puff my checks at him and storm to Wendy.

"Yes I know you can smell him. Just don't tell anyone one yet. Okay?" I ask her. She blushes, nods and walks away; then pauses and turns back to me.

"Did Mira do it?" She starts to giggle. I just give her cold eyes and walk back to Gajeel. I can hear her tinkle of laughter behind me. I walk back up to Gajeel who is still trying to contain himself.

"You can tell Levy. THAT'S IT! Understand?" I look pointedly at him.

"Ha-ha, Bunny girl, I always knew she was gonna get you somehow." He gawks. I storm pass him. He follows me out and goes straight to Levy and whispers in her ear. She starts to laugh so hard that she has to rush to the bathroom to pee. Good, I hope she peed on herself. I walk up to Mira and walk behind the counter. I grab her arm roughly and drag her into the kitchen.

"I hate you." I state plainly. The shock on her face would have almost been comical until she understood and hearts filled her eyes.

"Are you..." she gestured to my stomach. I nodded and then, wait I called it, she passed out on the floor with hearts in her eyes. I sigh as I reach down and shake her to wake her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked completely serious, like she was oblivious to the fact that she just fainted.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't get me wrong I am happy but I wanted to be older first Mira." I slap her arm. She fake pouts.  
"Ohh, Can I tell everyone please." She begins to beg. I look at her and smirk.

"Yes, but on one condition. You do it to gray and Juvia and Wendy and Romeo when they are OLD enough. Also you have to tell the guild that this was your fault." I gestured to my stomach. She nods and grabs my arm and begins to drag me to the Guild hall. When we walk in I can see Levy made it back to her seat but she starts laughing again when she sees me. Yup, I got that one right too.

"Minna! I have an Announcement! Lucy's Pregnant and its Natsu's! It's my fault because I did they same thing with Levy and Gajeel!" she shouts suddenly I am swarmed.

"Congratulations Lucy!"

"Where is flame brain? This isn't fair I was supposed to go first!"

"Where is Natsu he needs to be punished"

I sweat drop at the last one. Then I hear the guild doors creak open to reveal a surprised Natsu and Romeo. Whoops I guess he heard I just smile at him.

"Surprise." I say. His face breaks into a smile so wide I think his face is going to split.

"I'm going to be a father!" was heard all over town that day.

* * *

Please leave a review and any pairing you would like me to do next. I would like to dedicate this to my friend -Dragneel she was very supportive of me. Check her out.


End file.
